


Splenectomy and Froyo

by donnersun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pack Feels, preslash, this might help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnersun/pseuds/donnersun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets stabbed through the stomach with a metal pipe. Stiles rescues him and then they go out for frozen yogurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splenectomy and Froyo

**Author's Note:**

> For keysmashblog's Teen Wolf Season 3 Fix-It Ficlet Challenge. [Based on these promo gifs.](http://teenwolf.tumblr.com/post/50536062001/if-you-thought-this-hurt-just-wait-until-you-see)

Derek knelt on the dusty floor of the abandoned warehouse and tried not to pay attention to the way his spinal cord was attempting to heal itself around the metal pipe he was currently impaled on. He was an idiot for tracking the alphas down by himself and even more of an idiot for leaving his phone at home. Every time he mustered up the strength to howl for help, blood gurgled up into his throat and he choked trying to swallow it back down. Fuck his life. Like, seriously. He thought about charging into the wall, hoping that the force of the impact would shove the pipe out of his torso but there was also a chance that his liver would go with it and, werewolf super healing powers or not, he probably needed his liver. His only real option was to hope that the new and tenuous bond between himself, Isaac and Scott would be enough to alert them to the fact that something was wrong. 

Derek was blinking in and out of consciousness when he heard a single, familiar heartbeat. 

“Hey grumpy,” Stiles said as he shuffled through the warehouse door. “Land on a pipe?” 

“Did those morons send you out here by yourself? I swear to god I’m going to kill them,” Derek groaned. 

“Nope. I have no idea where they are. I tried calling but no one answered and I just...knew? Or something. I don’t know. This werewolf mojo bullshit is really starting to interfere with my life.” 

“Starting to?” Derek said, rolling his eyes. 

“Touche. So uh, that looks like it hurts.” 

“Yeah it’s not the most comfortable thing. Pull it out,” Derek managed through gritted teeth. 

“Pull it...fuck. Derek, I can’t just...”

“Stiles you have to pull it out. It’ll be fine. Just pull straight and fast.”

“Oh man if there wasn’t so much blood I’d be making a joke about pulling out straight and fast,” Stiles laughed, the sound of it choking off into a panicked hiccup. Derek suddenly realized how scared Stiles was, noticed the wild panic in his eyes and the deafening, hurried thump of his heartbeat. 

“I trust you, Stiles,” Derek said, his voice quiet and sincere. Stiles looked back into Derek’s eyes and took a deep breath before nodding and wrapping his hands around the end of the pipe. 

“Hold your breath, sour wolf,” he muttered before leaning back and yanking on the pipe. It slid out of Derek’s belly and he was blinded with white hot pain as the pipe clanged to ground and then suddenly he was collapsing onto Stiles. 

“It’s okay, Derek. I’ve got you. Just don’t move, okay? You’re fine, you’re fine, you’re fine” Stiles chanted as he slid them both down onto the floor. Derek couldn’t do anything but wrap his arms around Stiles and breathe deeply through the pain because, fuck it all, Stiles smelled like pack and home and safety and when the actual fuck did that happen? 

“Of course I’m pack, you idiot,” Stiles said into the side of Derek’s neck. Had he been saying all that out loud? To be fair Derek was pretty sure that his spleen was hanging out through his belly button and he really couldn’t be held accountable for anything that he was saying at the moment. But it was all true, so whatever. 

“It’s all true, so whatever,” Derek managed through another wave of pain. “You keep saving my life. You felt me. Knew I was hurt. You came.” 

Stiles shifted a bit and pulled Derek closer. “I probably always will. Hopefully you’ve got the message now.” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I do,” Derek replied as he let go and allowed Stiles to take his weight. 

Later, after Derek had healed and they’d gone back to Stiles’ house to clean up and grab fresh clothes, Stiles made him drive two towns over for froyo and then went into hysterics when Derek scooped gummy bears on top of his red velvet flavored yogurt. Derek grumpfaced him but there was no heat behind it. They sat on the hood of the Jeep and ate, shoulders and thighs pressed warmly together as they watched the moon rise up over the trees. Shit with the alphas was far from over and he still had no idea where the rest of his pack was, but something in Derek settled for the first time in years, sitting there next to the solid comfort of Stiles, pretending not to notice as he ganked all the green gummy bears from Derek’s cup.


End file.
